La culpa es de Aladdin
by ZAHAKI
Summary: La curiosidad no mató al gato, sino al magi. Y la culpa la tiene Aladdin.


Acá yo fastidiando de nuevo con un fic JudAla porque son lindos. Sí.

En realidad tenía un par de semanas dándole vueltas a la idea de un monólogo contradictorio de Judal y he aquí el resultado. Es una especie de semi-AU o incluso un What if.

Fandom Insano: Prompt 027 (Tabla de Temas)  
Disclaimer: Magi, por supuesto, no me pertenece.

* * *

 **L** **a culpa es de Aladdin**

 **By: Zahaki**

Es imposible dejar de pensar.

Es decir, las personas piensan y por supuesto, él también; pero diferente a lo que muchos creerían Judal se encontraba en un verdadero predicamento.

Fue uno de esos días en los que tuvo la desgracia de escuchar conversaciones en las que nada tenía que ver. De no haber sido porque escuchó un nombre que le sonó familiar ni siquiera se hubiera tomado la molestia de quedarse de cotilla a causa del relato del menor de los príncipes de Kou.

¿Qué relato? ¿Cuál era esa increíble anécdota que provocaba que el Oráculo del mencionado y poderoso Imperio, se quedara a escondidas tras uno de los fastuosos tapices que envolvían la cámara del Primer Príncipe Imperial? Pues en realidad, era algo verdaderamente trivial, nada que mereciese ni una pizca de atención. No obstante, el contexto de aquel reporte lo hacía tan particular que irremediablemente terminó atrayendo la ya conocida curiosidad del Magi.

— ¿Y es por eso que tu viaje se retrasó? —Escuchó, como de costumbre, la somnolienta voz de Koumei— No comprendo cómo encontrarte con un chico puede suponer un retardo de casi dos días.

—Aladdin no es cualquier niño—replicó Kouha con emoción y Judal deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no reconocer ese tono de evidente excitación. Lástima que los deseos no se cumplen con facilidad…—. Es un mago verdaderamente brillante ¿sabes? Un niño la mar de _interesante,_ Mei.

«Mago brillante» _¡Ha!_ Si no estuviera trabajando en ocultar su presencia, se hubiera esforzado por soltar una estridente carcajada para declarar lo contrario, sin embargo se contuvo y prefirió prestar atención a aquella atípica historia.

— ¿"Niño"? —repitió Koumei sin molestarse en disimular su muy, pero muy _leve_ , tono de incredulidad. Seguramente el sueño le ganaba a la sorpresa y en general, a cualquier otra emoción en el segundo príncipe— ¿Y se puede saber qué edad tiene ese _brillante mago_? Ha de ser muy espléndido para que lo adules de esa manera.

—No. Realmente no vi su magia—Judal enarcó una ceja sin comprender por qué diablos Kouha se escuchaba tan emocionado, y por el silencio repentino en el que sumió la oscura habitación plagada de pergaminos hasta el techo, supo que los otros príncipes estaban las mismas condiciones que él: confundidos. No obstante, eso no le impidió al Magi sentir algo parecido a la decepción al no tener noticias más detalladas de los progresos de Aladdin—. Es extraño simplemente. Me gustaría traerlo alguna vez…

Otro silencio…

Uno en el que incluso sus pensamientos colaboraron ante la mencionada atrocidad, callándose. Literalmente, sintió como si hubieran desconectado a la vez todos los cables de su raciocinio por tan ridícula propuesta. No, no, no. Eso no podía ser bueno ¿verdad? ¡Por supuesto que no! Bueno, en realidad, Judal no estaba del todo seguro, es más, ¡¿por qué le importaba?! Se rascó exasperado la parte posterior de la cabeza. Algo le decía que una combinación de los príncipes con el enano no era muy sana.

 _Mira quién habla…_

Bufó irritado y despejó esos pensamientos volviendo su atención al asunto en cuestión. Intentó asomarse un poco entre los tapices para al menos ser consciente de las expresiones de los príncipes, pero se pondría en evidencia y en definitiva no quería eso.

Lo que había comenzado con simple curiosidad por conocer la relación entre Kouha y Aladdin, ahora era casi vital para él, ¿por qué? ¡A saber! Lo descubriría a continuación.

Extrajo la varita de su _chunnari_ y con movimientos suaves y elegantes sumados a un par de palabras, procedió a hacer un conjuro sencillo de agua, calculando los grados exactos para que el pequeño charco que comenzaba a formarse en el suelo le permitiera ver la conversación sin ser detectado.

¡Era tan jodidamente brillante!

Lástima que nadie estuviera ahí para admirar su ingenio.

Una risilla se dejó oír en la habitación deteniendo por completo los halagos mentales que se auto profería y él se limitó a fruncir levemente el ceño al no reconocer ese tono tan grave, bajo, pero inusualmente enérgico. ¿Sería que Koumei había tenido pubertad tardía y justo ahora se desarrollaba su voz? Claro, cualquiera que conociera al trío de príncipes pensaría eso, mas cuando el mago comprobó el reflejo de su creación se congeló de estupefacción.

— ¡¿Kouen se está riendo?! —chilló a voz baja mientras apretaba los puños. Algo iba a pasar. Algo _tenía_ que pasar. Los _Rukh_ se volverían locos, se tragarían todo, ese mundo llegaría a su fin. ¡Es que Kouen no tenía sentido del humor!

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, Koumei tampoco…

Le tocó tener a los Candidatos a Rey más extraños entre los extraños. Arrugó la nariz pronunciadamente, completamente disconforme con su pensamiento y se enfocó en el indetectable pozo de agua que formó a un par de metros de él.

— ¿Ocurre algo, En? —incluso la voz de Kouha denotaba sorpresa por la reacción de su adorado hermano.

Desde que tienes tu propio ejército—comenzó Kouen con su voz siempre monótona—, comprobé que tenías _particulares_ gustos—Kouha debió hacer algún tipo de expresión que Judal no advirtió porque el mayor de todos los príncipes alzó la mano previniendo cualquier interrupción—. No lo malentiendas, no estoy juzgando tu proceder porque me has traído buenos resultados—hubo una pausa más larga que las anteriores y no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para fastidiarse horriblemente. Ahora recordaba el motivo por el cual evadía todas las reuniones a las que era citado. ¡Eran mortalmente aburridas!—. Pero jamás me esperé que tuvieras _ese_ tipo de interés en niños.

Cualquier signo de adormecimiento experimentado, se esfumó de inmediato tras aquella declaración. Judal de la impresión se había inclinado lo suficiente como para que su cabeza casi se estrellara contra el piso a su espalda, pero de alguna manera milagrosa, quizás mágica –no estaba seguro- no cayó ni emitió el sonido estrépito que la noticia requería. Sencillamente ridículo.

—Por supuesto que me interesa él, y el hecho de que sea un niño en realidad no me parece importante—afirmó Kouha con orgullo y provocando que el espía hiciera una mueca de asco.

—Mi hermano y Rey—intervino Koumei con ese tono tan exageradamente condescendiente cuando se trataba de Kouen—, al parecer nuestro hermano no sólo tiene afición por las personas con aspecto extraño, sino que también es un pedófilo.

Judal observó al menor de los Ren rodando los ojos y moviendo la mano despreocupadamente—Ustedes también lo serían si conocieran a Aladdin—reconoció no sin su característico descaro.

—Lo dudo—respondió Koumei. Kouen asintió concordando con el segundo príncipe. El caso es que había escuchado suficiente.

.

Y desde aquel día, Judal no fue el mismo.

Incluso los sirvientes se detenían un instante a observar la inusual actitud del Oráculo, sus expresiones y sus extensos monólogos. Sin embargo no era mucho lo que podían detallar, pues más de uno terminaba huyendo despavorido de la gélida de presencia del Magi. La inquietud sobre lo que aquejaba al aludido recaía en todos los que se topaban con él, pero éste se negó rotundamente a confesar sus molestias. Nadie más que él era capaz de ayudarle con esa intranquilidad y por si fuera poco, tampoco estaba dispuesto a hablar con nadie de su _problema_.

¡¿Cuál problema?!

Aquello simplemente no podía ser más que un asunto molesto, nada de lo qué preocuparse.

Cabe destacar que eso sólo fue un inútil intento para evadir la realidad.

Desde siempre había aceptado que Aladdin le dejó una especie de _buena_ impresión, pero de ahí a que sintiera un interés más allá de lo normal (entiéndase que normal para Judal es sinónimo de "intenciones homicidas"), no sólo era completamente absurdo, sino imposible.

— ¡Ese enano! —gruñó con desprecio.

Es decir, era un mocoso molesto. Su voz era aguda y podía asegurar que si la alzaba lo suficiente reventaría varios cristales. Tenía ese sentido del deber que no debería tener alguien de su edad y si a eso le sumaba que el maldito incordio creía que siempre tenía la razón y se encargaba de recordárselo con sus molestos sermones cada vez que tenía la intención de divertirse sólo un poco, la cuestión se hacía más satírica.

Exactamente eso: satírico, irónico, ridículo. Y cualquier otro adjetivo semejante. Él no podía ser un degenerado que estuviera interesado de _esa forma_ en un niño de 12 años.

— _¡Hump!_ —Por supuesto que a él no podía interesarle el joven Magi más que para un duelo mágico y sólo porque el pequeño idiota lógicamente le entretenía más que cualquier otra persona— ¡Tiene que ser eso!—exclamó _casi_ convencido mientras cerraba su puño en la palma contraria.

Y así fue como varias semanas después de tanta cháchara mental e insufrible consigo mismo, y en las que el asunto lo siguió atormentando con un inminente insomnio noche tras noche, decidió ir por una respuesta convincente. En relativamente poco tiempo, estuvo en Sindria y la verdad no le extrañó encontrarse con un ambiente festivo.

"Cosa rara", pensó mientras rodaba los ojos con fastidio. Ignorando la alegre algarabía y toda esa ruidosa pirotecnia colorida, resolvió conseguirse una generosa cantidad de frutas dulces, y con ellas, esperar pacientemente a que el chico que le interesaba se dejara ver.

El niño culpable de todas sus miserias, llegó pasada la media noche. Para el momento, Judal, que se aburría mortalmente, hacía una pequeña torre de manzanas cuando su vista se dirigió al interior de la habitación. Aladdin llevaba consigo un gigantesco libro cuyo lomo fácilmente superaba la extensión de su palma, curioso, pero no demasiado, resolvió ir al grano. No era como si pretendía pasar toda la vida con esas ridículas ojeras por culpa del insomnio del cual el pequeño idiota sin saberlo, era culpable.

— ¡Hey, enano! ¿Cuánto tiempo? —saludó de la forma más casual que tenía en su repertorio de desfachatez.

Aladdin, que apenas reparaba en su presencia, dejó caer el libro a sus pies haciendo un ruido sordo que se opacó al instante y acto seguido, salió al balcón como si necesitara terminar de convencerse de su presencia.

— ¿Judal? —Le miró confundido y luego frunció el ceño— ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?

— _Auch_ —se llevó una mano al pecho con fingido pesar—. Hace mucho que no nos vemos ¿y así es como me saludas? No eres nada lindo ¿sabes?

Aladdin resopló e hizo una mueca reprobatoria—No tengo tiempo para jugar contigo, Judal. Estoy en medio de algo—declaró y se adentró de vuelta a la habitación para recoger su libro y sentarse en un escritorio bastante más grande que él.

Por supuesto que Judal no pensaba quedarse ignorado, por lo que un instante más tarde, cerró la distancia con Aladdin y se sentó en el escritorio, dedicado ahora a la tarea de masticar groseramente las frutas restantes sin importarle que algunos restos cayeran sobre las páginas que el joven estudiaba tan empecinadamente.

Aladdin alzó la mirada molesto hacia su invitado no deseado y Judal que hizo como si no hubiera dado cuenta de que era prácticamente apuñalado por los ojos cerúleos del niño, tiró el hueso del durazno a ningún punto en particular y comenzó a mordisquear una manzana con absurda tranquilidad.

— ¿A qué has venido, Judal? —preguntó Aladdin rendido, apoyando su barbilla en la palma de una de sus mano mientras observaba atentamente al Magi de Kou con expresión cansina. Al parecer no era el único que no estaba durmiendo bien.

— ¿No estabas en medio de algo? —preguntó irónico.

—Pero no me dejarás continuar hasta que estés satisfecho ¿verdad?

El moreno sonrió macabro—Sólo quiero conversar.

Aladdin enarcó una ceja poco -muy poco- convencido— ¿Sólo conversar?

—Sí, conversar—reiteró con fastidio. ¿Qué había de malo en eso? —. ¿Te importa?

El chico titubeó antes de responder y negó suavemente—No, es sólo que… Ya sabes…—Aladdin bajó la mirada con una sonrisa y jugueteó con los dedos antes de volverle a mirar con esa expresión tan… Judal no la conocía— no es muy de tu estilo "sólo conversar".

Bueno, eso era cierto. Pero tampoco era como si estuviera muy dispuesto a decir algo como: "Lo que pasa enano, es que no puedo dormir porque me la paso pensando en ti y quería saber si soy un pedófilo como Kouha". No, definitivamente se suicidaba antes de admitir algo semejante, o mejor aún, asesinaba al enano y asunto solucionado. Y como no sabía qué decir, prefirió quedarse callado.

Patético. Él que se jactaba de ser tan buen mentiroso debería sentir vergüenza de que su cerebro no quisiera trabajar para elaborarle una buena excusa.

Y Aladdin que no se extrañó del repentino silencio de Judal, prosiguió: —Siempre había querido hablar contigo—comentó mientras se incorporaba y sentaba al lado del Magi. El otro lo miró extrañado por esa aproximación tan relajada, pero se reservó los comentarios, más interesado en lo que el chico tuviera que decirle—. Quiero decir, tú siempre has sido Magi y tratado como tal…

El aludido enarcó una ceja sin saber a dónde quería llegar el mocoso. Comenzaba a sentirse inquieto y maldita sea con su _Rukh_ que comenzaba agitarse— ¿Y qué sucede? —preguntó intentando que aquello le distrajera y no se notara la ansiedad. Anteriormente no se había puesto así cuando estaba con el chiquillo.

— ¿Cómo sabes lo que tienes qué hacer? —preguntó finalmente.

Judal le observó sin expresión por unos momentos, quizás procesando el contexto de la pregunta e intentando identificar la leve duda de su interlocutor. Había inquietud, pero no era de esas que agitaban sino que parecía más una profunda meditación. Por su parte, Aladdin no se había dignado a devolverle la mirada desde que había dicho eso y ahora se dedicaba a juguetear con las mangas de su túnica de mago mientras mecía con fuerza los pies que quedaron elevados en el borde del escritorio. Rodó los ojos

—Le has preguntado al Magi equivocado—respondió con total neutralidad—. Yo hago lo que quiero, enano. No entiendo por qué tan siquiera te molestas en pensar en ello.

—Porque siempre hay cosas que tenemos que hacer—respondió suavemente sin siquiera volver la mirada y de nuevo, se enfrascó ese silencio ansioso que le hacía olvidar todos esos comentarios socarrones que siempre destacaban en sus conversaciones.

Y el silencio se extendió por varios minutos, pero había dejado de incomodarle desde hacía un rato. Aladdin seguía sumido en sus reflexiones y él, que se encontraba tan fuera de sí, no se molestó en interrumpirlo. Ya demasiado tenía con su dilema, gracias; y estaba más preocupado preguntándose qué carajo le veía a ese enano enclenque de voz chillona.

Piernas larguitas, cara redonda, largo y suave cabello, ojos azules y grandes, mirada brillante…

—Eso debió parecer raro—soltó el niño sacándole de sus cavilaciones con el frío golpe de la realidad—. Lo siento, no sé ni qué digo.

Ahora Aladdin le observaba con esa sonrisa tranquila y él, en ese momento se vio imposibilitado de molestarle. Lo que hubiera dado por tener activa esa lengua ponzoñosa de la que tan orgulloso estaba. No pudo evitar pensar en todas aquellas ocasiones en las que le había atacado por diversión y no había obtenido un verdadero reproche por parte del infante. ¡¿Cómo no interesarse por alguien tan tonto?!

—Es que han pasado tantas cosas y…

Tan idiota…

»Nunca habíamos conversado sin pelear antes…

Tan confiado…

»Y realmente estoy feliz de que estés aquí conmigo…

Tan lindo…

— ¿Eh?

—Que me alegra mucho que vinieras, Judal.

¿Escuchó mal? Escuchó mal, ¿verdad? ¡¿Cómo el enano idiota podía decir algo semejante?! —Estás mal de la cabeza—dijo con desdén aunque una molesta voz en su interior le recordó que el único con verdaderos trastornos psicológicos era él y el hecho de estar ahí, con el mocoso, le recordó el motivo de la visita— ¡Tiene 12!—se dijo rascándose la cabeza con tal frustración que estuvo a nada de arrancarse unos gruesos mechones.

— ¿Quién? Yo casi tengo 12—intervino el niño ajeno a su miseria mental. Sí, miseria. Ahora resultaba que era menor de lo que pensaba lo cual empeoraba el asunto. Terminó levantándose de la mesa agitado. Debía irse— ¿Judal? —le llamó Aladdin extrañado por su arrebato— Judal, ¿a dónde vas?

—Ya tuve suficiente mierda—o mejor dicho, no obtuvo una respuesta convincente porque mientras más tiempo pasaba con el mocoso, más se convencía de que compartía ese extraño gusto por los menores y no, no se sentía orgulloso de eso—. Me largo.

— ¿Dije algo malo? —inquirió Aladdin sujetándose a su mano e impidiéndole alejarse.

Judal lo examinó de soslayo por breves instantes; y como si una revelación divina hubiera despejado su cabeza, una especie de Nirvana sorpresivo, lo abordó en ese momento. El chico se abrazó a su cintura y el Magi moreno se mantuvo estático repasando una vez más su cordura, evitando por cualquier medio hacer alguna tontería. Para su alivio, ésta se mantenía aún en _Jaque_ , casi, pero no derrotada.

Y mientras más lo analizaba, más se convencía de que su actitud no encajaba con alguien con los gustos como los de Kouha. Es decir, sí, le gustaba Aladdin. Vamos, no tanto para declararlo a los cuatros vientos, pero le interesaba el maldito mocoso, y ahora que lo pensaba, ni siquiera le gustaban los niños, es más, los odiaba a todos y el único que hasta el momento había podido soportar era a ese dolor de bolas que se abrazaba a él. Sí, ese mocoso de mierda que se empeñaba en volverlo loco con cada gesto de genuino interés y preocupación. Entonces, no podía ser un pedófilo porque de ser así, le gustarían todos los niños, o en su defecto, más niños que solamente Aladdin.

— ¿Judal?

Conclusión satisfactoria: ¡NO ERA UN PEDÓFILO!

Casi era incapaz de contener su emoción, pero no podía asegurar que siguiera indemne si el niño seguía abrazándole de esa manera tan apretada. Echó un vistazo alrededor mientras su cabeza procesaba la información recibida y trataba de buscar las palabras para retirarse (porque él no escapaba), pero algo llamó su atención.

Con expresión gatuna, el Oráculo lanzó una mirada escrutadora hacia el libro que Aladdin estudiaba y el cual seguía abierto en esa página. Judal no tenía, de hecho ni siquiera podía hacerse una idea de qué pretendía el chico estudiando los cambios y las variantes en el _Rukh_ , pero eso no evitó que algo en él se agitara de nuevo, una especie de instinto que le hizo pensar que ese asunto le concernía más de lo que parecía y que de una forma un tanto extraña, podía explicar las palabras del chico de cabello azulado. Sonrió satisfecho, queriendo convencerse de que sus delirios eran ciertos y de que aquel interés no era unilateral.

Una fantasía más no le iba a joder la cabeza.

Esperaba…

—Enano—Aladdin atendió el llamado con duda y él aprovechó la ocasión para sostener el rostro del niño e inclinarse. Lamentablemente, no se dio el gusto de dejar los ojos abiertos para deleitarse con la expresión de asombro del mocoso, por el contrario, se concentró más en el confort que le brindaban esos suaves labios que temblaban bajo los suyos. Era apenas un nimio roce, y estaba seguro que no se conformaría y luego vendría por más. No pasó mucho tiempo para que se separara del otro, se mantuvo observándolo el tiempo suficiente para contemplar con satisfacción el rostro aún desencajado del joven Magi, que a su parecer, tardó bastante tiempo en volver a la realidad.

Simplemente lindo. Y ya no le molestaba reconocerlo.

—Pero qué…

—La culpa es tuya, enano—declaró con descaro y contento de sí mismo mientras se dirigía a paso veloz a la ventana y saltaba a la noche.

Definitivamente, la culpa de su miseria sólo la tenía Aladdin.


End file.
